primera pelea
by kugga
Summary: nao causa problemas en la relación de shizuru y natsuki, se resolverá este mal entendido? - es cortito, espero que lo disfruten ;)


_**Mai hime no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, aunque la historia si, esa es toditita mía**_

_**Espero disfruten este oneshot, esta cortitto, pero es interesante, ¡espero sus comentarios!**_

**Primera pelea**

La paz reinaba en fukka, desde el carnaval ya todo estaba tranquilo, habían pasado ya unos años de eso, y la noche estaba silenciosa, especialmente el mansión Kuga, solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj…**tick-tack**

**PAFF!-**bueno hasta ahora

**Joder – **_si, si ríanse, ríanse de la idiota que se cae del sillón, y miren, sorpresa! mi nariz está sangrando, estúpido sofá pequeño, estúpida mesa, estúpida shizu- no ella no es estúpida no es su culpa, la culpa es de nao, esa maldita araña tiene la culpa, que no puede mantener la boca cerrada?, …._

_Bueno supongo que se tienen que estar preguntando que hace la gran Kuga natsuki, durmiendo en el sofá y la verdad es que todo fue culpa de nao, esto empezó hace algunas horas_

**Hace algunas horas atrás**

**Amor, aun no estas, lista – **_me pregunto shiz, mientras yo jugaba GTA en mi play_

**Pero shiz, no quiero ir, no podemos quedarnos aquí?**

**Nat, hace tiempo que no vemos a nuestros amigos del instituto, además es el reencuentro**

**Pero bebe, hace 3 años que salimos de la academia**

**Por eso hay que ir, amor**

**mmmmm…**

**Mira, que te parece esto, vamos saludamos y nos vamos, bueno?**

**Segura?**

**Si amor, además quiero volver luego**

**Y eso?**

**Porque quiero tener a mi natsuki en la cama todita para mi**

**Shizuru!**

**Fufufufu**

_Bueno y asi shizuru me convenció de ir_

**Llegada a la fiesta**

**NATSUKI!**

**Mai**

**Hola shizuru-san,**

**Ara, hola mai-san**

**Y como has estado?**

**Pues bien, pero no se porque te interesa, desde hace tiempo que ni me llamas – **_me dijo mi voluptuosa amiga_

**No es cierto**

**Si lo es!, hace meses no me llamas…snif snif**

**Vamos solo fue una semana no seas dramática**

**mm… ¬¬**

**NAT!**

**Hey mikoto como estas**

**Fantástico!, hola fujino-san**

**Como estas mikoto-chan?**

**Genial!**

**Ara, ara porque tan contenta?**

**Porque mai acepto ser mi novia!**

**HE?!, mai, tu y mikoto? – **_esto no me lo creo_

**Si nat….**

**Y asi me molestas! Siquiera me avisas!**

**Bueno…**

**Cachorro, hola**

**Nao…**

**Ha y hola fujino**

**Que tal nao-chan**

**No te importa**

**Araña cuida tu boca, no dejare que trates mal a shizuru escuchaste?!**

**Ara, ara el cachorrito puede morder**

**Nao-**

**Natsuki tranquila – **_me intento calmar shiz, pero nao es sinónimo de problemas_

**Si Kuga**

**Nao solo cállate, si no quieres que te cierre la boca yo!**

**Nat-**

**Enserio? Genial hazlo como la vez pasada**

**De que demonios hablas**

**JA!, el cachorritto no recuerda**

**Nao te lo advierto**

**Pues adelante, pero tu sabes que no me puedo controlar cuando me están foll-**

**YA! Silencio**

**Así que lo recordaste todo, pero si hasta roja te pusiste, jajajajaja**

**Natsuki de que esa hablando?**

**n-nada shiz**

**pero que feo Kuga, desconoces a todas las chicas con las que tienes sexo?**

**PAF! – **_si, es lo que creen, shiz golpeo a nao tan fuerte que su labio sangra_

**NO, escucha bien esto, no vuelvas a hablar asi de natsuki, escuchaste?**

**Yo…**

**Estoy hablando enserio nao-chan**

**s-si**

**bien, creó que ya te tienes que ir nao-chan – **_dios esa sonrisa da miedo_

**Adiós**

**emm….mikoto, vamos por algo de comer**

**hai!**

**Shi-shizuru?**

…**.**

**Emmm…. Bebe, te lo puedo explicar**

**Asi que es verdad**

**Bueno, si, pero todo tiene una explicación**

**Casa ahora**

**Pero bebe**

**Ahora**

**Bien**

_Bueno básicamente eso paso, el camino de regreso a casa, shiz no me hablo, ni miro, llegamos y ella se fue a la habitación,, yo me dirigí al baño cuando Sali me encontré con una manta y una almohada, en el sofá de la sala, y volvemos a ahora que estoy tratando de para está estúpida hemorragia nasal y tengo un genio del demonio_

**Nat**

**Shizuru?**

**Tenemos que hablar**

**No puede esperar mañana**

**No natsuki tiene que- dios que te paso?**

**Bueno me di una vuelta y me cai de este "comodo sofa" parece que me rompí la nariz**

**Déjame ver**

**Estoy bien**

**Ara, natsuki y su orgullo**

_Bueno shiz se sentó y recosté mi cabeza en su regazo, esto va a doler, en un movimiento acomodo mi nariz_

**Crach!**

**Joder!**

**Lo siento**

**Esta bien, no quería tener nariz de chimpancé**

**mm…**

**emm….. Shizuru con respecto a lo de nao, yo-**

**sabes, mejor dejémoslo de lado, no quiero saber**

**Espera, solo quiero aclararte que no te engañe, esto paso cuando aún no comenzábamos a salir, de hecho fue cuando recién sabia solo tu nombre**

**Eso quiere decir**

**si shiz, nunca te engañe, ni lo aria**

**Quiero saber como paso**

**segura?**

**Si**

**Bueno esto paso cuando solo llevaba unos cuantos meses en la academia**

**Flasback**

_Estaba en el jardín rumbo a mi motocicleta, cuando escuche que estaban hablando_

**Entonces la fiesta es esta noche?**

**Si, dicen que todos irán, incluso los maestros, **

**Si, lose, estará fantástica!**

**Hey**

**Que?**

**Invitaron a Kuga-san?**

**Si, pero no creo que vaya**

**Pero hay que insistir, ella es tan cool**

**Lo se, has visto sus ojos**

**Se ven tan fríos, eso me vuelve loca!**

**Si!, pero me gusta mas ese cuerpazo que se gasta**

**jajajajaja**

**Hey, ahí está, anda dile**

**No, dile tu**

**Vamos que se está escapando – **_bueno no me iba a quedar ahí escuchando como morvoceaban con mi cuerpo verdad?, asi que empecé a caminar mas rápido_

**Emm….. Kuga-san,**

**Que quieres?**

**Bueno me preguntaba si asistirá a la fiesta de esta noche, será grande, irán algunos maestros y unos patrocinadores de la academia**

*****_pensé un momento, si van los patrocinadores, podría encontrar alguna pista, cualquier cosa acerca de la muerte de madre, y hasta puede que asista algún miembro del primer distrito_

**Claro**

**Encerio?!**

**Emm…si**

**Y le gustaría…emm…ir…conmigo?**

**HOO! Mira la hora, me tengo que ir**

**Pero**

**nos vemos**

_Corrí de ahí lo mas rápido posible, me monte en mi moto y me fui a casa, espere que las horas pasaran y Sali con ropa casual a la fiesta_

**Interrupción **

**Quieres decir sexi**

**Claro que no, yo no me arreglo para salir y lo sabes**

**A ver dime, que llevabas puesto**

**Emm… lo de siempre, unos jeans rotos en los muslos, una camisa a cuadros roja y debajo una una camiseta de tirantes blanca, y mis fieles converses**

**Lo sabia**

**Que?**

**Te veías sexi y rebelde**

**No lo creo**

**Lo que pasa es que tu no te das cuenta**

**mmm….bueno me dejas continuar?**

**Claro sigue**

**Vuelta al flashback**

_Bien, fui a la fiesta y vaya, era una fiesta, no tenía nada de envidiarle a una del presidente, era un local enorme, y música fuerte, bebidas y comida por todos lados, pero no había nada que me sirviera, nada de información, ni un maldito sabía nada, así que enojada comencé a tomar_

**Otra interrupción**

**Espera, natsuki tomaba a tan temprana edad?**

**Shizuru**

**Kaninna, sigue**

**Bien**

**De vuelta nuevamente**

_Después de un par de cervezas, me aburrí asique tome mi casco y Sali…y ahí me encontré con ella, nao estaba aun lado de mi motocicleta llorando_

**Estas bien?**

**No te importa**

**Esta bien, no me importa, ahí te vez**

**Espera, lo lamento, no ha sido mi noche**

**No hay problema**

**Me podrías….llevar la academia?**

**Emmm….lo que pasa es que yo no voy para allá**

**Lo entiendo, no hay problema**

**Etto, espera, sube te llevare – **_tampoco no soy un monstruo sin corazón que deja a una chica solo en la nche verdad?_

**Arigato**

**Como sea, **

**Y no me preguntaras?**

**Que cosa?**

**Que porque lloraba**

**No es asunto mio**

**Que fría**

**Emm…gracias?**

**Me llamo nao yuuki**

**Kuga natsuki**

**Se quién eres**

**He?**

**Todos te conocen, rebelde, sexi, fría, en pocas palabras inalcanzable**

**Veo que aquí no pierden el tiempo**

**Ya vez, asi es aquí, son muy emm… comunicativos**

**Jejeje**

**Es aquí, Gracias**

**No hay de que**

**Me gustaría darte algo**

**No es neces- **_y ahí me beso_

**Nuevamente una interrupcion**

**Crach!**

**HAAA!**

**Kaninna, **

**Shizuru mi nariz**

**Perdón natsuki, no fue mi intención**

**Ahh, está bien, pero mejor no te cuento lo que paso después**

**Quiero saber**

**No shiz-**

**Si quiero**

**Ahh, esta bien**

**Vuelta**

**Hey que haces?**

**Te beso**

**Pero porque**

**Porque me gustas**

**Yo-**

**El rubor en tus mejillas es lindo**

**Baka**

_Me volvió a besar, pero ya no tan inocentemente, su lengua estaba en mi boca_

**Nao basta**

**Por favor-**_comenzó a llorar_**\- mi…mi madre, está muy enferma, solo-**

**Quieres dejar de pensar no es asi?**

**Si, lo siento**

**Esta bien, pero esto no implica sentimientos, bien?**

**Trato**

_En medio de besos llegamos a su habitación, y eso paso_

**Como que eso?**

**Eso fue lo que paso**

**Pero, que mas?**

**Tu pregunta es si tuvimos sexo verdad?**

**Pues si**

**Entonces si**

**y….te gusto…..digo…tu y ella**

**Bueno, solo fue sexo**

**eso es verdad?**

**Eso fue para mi**

**Pero para ella**

**No lo se**

**Nani?**

**Bueno nao, era virgen asi que yo la arruine, no se cómo lo tomo ella**

**Ara, mi natsuki nunca seria capas de arruinar a nadie con esas manos**

**Shizuru!**

**Fufufu**

**Alguna otra pregunta?**

**Bueno tengo unas**

**Adelante**

**Cuantas veces se repitió? Ella fue tu primera vez? Querías seguir asiéndolo?**

**Emm….. Bueno fueron una veces mas, no, ella no fue mi primera vez, y claro que no, te tengo a ti**

**Entiendo**

**Shiz, se que esto es difícil, por eso no te quería contar, no quería lastimarte**

**Esta bien**

**Se que saber con quién estuvo tu novia antes, es duro, lo se porque ya lo he pasado, por eso no quera que te sintieras mal, no quise tampoco que desconfiaras, si alguna vez te he dado de pensar que podría estar con otra persona que no fueras tu, quiero que lo digas**

**No es asi, lamento haber desconfiado, tu nunca me has dado motivos, y yo como una tonta, pensando cosas que no son,**

**No digas eso bebe, tus celos son lindos, igual que tu, **

**Lamento haberte dejado fuera de la habitación**

**Esa ya no importa**

**Kaninna mi cachorrito**

**pero ahora puedo volver a mi cama?**

**Claro, pero tendré que castigarte**

**Que? No es suficiente con que mi nariz este sangrando?**

**Ara, no es mi culpa que me ocultaras información**

**Si es asi – **_la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la habitación – _**tendré que castigarte por desconfiar de mi**

**Ara,**

**Asique no lo vuelvas a hacer**

**No lo are**

_Bueno, no les voy a contar todo lo que hice con mi shiz, pero para que se hagan una idea_

_**Siguiente mañana**_

**Amor, me voy al trabajo**

**Bueno**

**Vas a dormir todo el dia?**

**Ara, que quieres que agá no me puedo mover**

**Lo siento, entonces descansa**

**Te amo**

**Y yo a ti**

**Unas horas después**

**Ding-dong**

**mmm…**

**bubuzuke! Abre se que estás ahí**

**Haruka abre con la llave de repuesto!**

**Bien**

_**Habitacon de shizuru**_

**Me podías explicar porque estas durmiendo a las mmm…. 2 de la tarde**

**Estoy cansada**

**Tanto que no me fuiste a abrir?**

**Si**

**Escuche que tuvieron una pelea con tu rebelde **

**Ya lo solucionamos**

**Es por eso que estas en cama? Se suponía que cuidarías de mi hija mientras voy al hospital con Yukino!**

**Lo lamento pero la reconciliación fue muy intensa**

**Eso lo puedo ver**

**No te preocupes me doy una ducha y voy a tu casa – **se, para de la cama

**Emmm…..shizuru?**

**Si?**

**La "reconciliación" como lo llamas, te dejo caminando como vaquero? Jajajajajaja**

**Sin comentarios – **_esto no se quedara asi natsuki, aunque, no me quejo con lo que paso anoche, fufufu_

_._

_._

_._

_**ANDI DICE:**_

_**Bueno ese fue un pequeño oneshot, es un incentivo para que tengan confianza y comunicación entre pareja, espero que les haya gustado, y aclaro ahora, esta no es la nueva historia que les comente!**_

_**Bueno eso, espero los comentarios, este es una pequeña recompensa por haber esperado tanto mi actualización de "milicia" voy a subir otro oneshot estos días, y después me tiro de lleno a "matricidio"**_

_**Ahora si **_

_**Saludos!**_

_**:D :D :D :D**_


End file.
